Content sharing sites allow a wide variety of publishers to publish content for viewing by consumers. Given the diversity of publishers, there can be many goals for publishing content on the content sharing site. For example, some publishers are trying to monetize their content through advertisement revenue, other publishers may want to drive traffic to another site where their product can be purchased, and still other publishers may be trying to become famous (e.g. a musician). However, content sharing sites conventionally provide a common set of displays, features, and tools irrespective of the goals of the publisher.